Rise To the Light
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: a Buffynewsies crossover. the Newsies know nothing about the mystical until one of their own is turned into a vampire and another turned into a Slayer. REPOSTED with spelling and grammar fixed and a new chapter added.
1. Default Chapter

Rise To the Light by BonBon  
  
BonBon grabbed her papes and headed towards the harbor, her usual selling spot. Glancing over the headlines she found they were almost all about disappearing corpses. A dead body would be found but would found but before it was buried, it would just disappear. The bulls were baffled. So far, seven prominent citizens including Pulitzer and the Mayors daughter were missing.  
  
"Nude corpse disappears from hospital" Bonbon called out. People crowded around her, eager to buy a pape and get some insight on the mystery.  
  
In less than 15 minutes, BonBon had sold all 50 of her papes. That has to be a record, she thought. With headlines like this, everyone was happy. There was enough money for food, clothes and some gamblin money. Wrinkling her nose at the ever present smell of fish on the docks, she started walking to Brooks candy store. High times meant sugary goodness for breakfast instead of stale bread from the nuns.  
  
"BonBon, wait up" her best friend, Stress called from behind her. BonBon stepped to the side to wait for her.  
  
"Guess what?" Stress said, running up excitedly. "I jist sold 30 papes in 10 minutes. Can you'se believe dat?"  
  
"yeah, cause I sold 50 in 15. BonBon said, smikring.  
  
"the headlines shoah are great aren't dey? Everyday dey keep gettin better" Stress said  
  
"great fer us but bad for da dead people" added BonBon  
  
"true, ya wanna go celebrate at Medda's?"  
  
"celebrate dead people? no tanks. not dat Pulitzer bein gone isn't somethin to be happy about. Whoevah da new poison in charge is is gonna lower da papes ta 40 cents a hundred."  
  
"Dats great" cried Stress, rather loudly. "Now we can celebrate."  
  
She grabbed Bonbon's arm and dragged her to Medda's.  
  
Meanwhile, Aura and Pisky had finished sellin and were also headed to Medda's. Looking down the street Pisky noticed 8 or 9 bulls. They appeared bored. Pisky figured it was better to avoid them then to get arrested because they were looking for trouble. "lets cut down this way" she said to Aura and headed down a side alley. Aura followed. She had no clue where they were going but she knew that Pisky often cut threw alleys and wouldn't get her lost. Rounding a corner they found themselves in a particularly dark alley. Pisky hesitated.  
  
"its darker den usual, it looks different."  
  
"We're not lost are we?" Aura said frowning.  
  
"No, it's just darker. Nothing big" Pisky said.  
  
They started heading down the alley. Halfway down the alley they heard soft, sweet singing. Someone was singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star." Pisky and Aura tried not to laugh.  
  
Suddenly, they each felt a cold hand on their backs. Spinning around, Pisky assumed a fighting stance and Aura glanced around for a weapon. Standing before them was a tall, thin woman in a white gown. Her raven hair set of her pale skin and her green eyes. She appeared almost ghostly.  
  
"I'm naming the stars" she mumbled. She glanced them up and down. Her eyes caught hold of Pisky's cat necklace and she reached for it. Catching it between thin fingers she stared at it, entranced.  
  
"Pretty kitty. I had a kitty once. My William ate it. but I'm still his kitten."  
  
"Umm, dat's nice " Pisky mustered while trying to pry cold fingers from her necklace. The woman reeled more of the necklace into her hand. Pisky tried to pull away but the necklace tightened and she couldn't breath. Leaning in, the woman licked Pisky's neck.  
  
"You taste like warm champagne" the woman whispered into her ear, Pisky struggled to pull away but her world was spinning from lack of air. She felt something sharp graze her neck.  
  
"Let her go" Aura yelled. She grabbed a piece of broken wood and hit the woman squarely in the shoulders. Pisky's necklace was released and she stumbled against the wall, gasping for air. Aura pulled back to swing again but the woman seized her arm so tightly she dropped her weapon. Aura screeched in pain as the womans nails dug into her arm so much she could see blood running down her arm.  
  
"You're a naughty, naughty cat" the woman scolded. "They'll be no tea for you today"  
  
"Drusilla!" a deep voice boomed. Aura glanced up terrified. Striding towards her was the handsomest man she ever saw. She forgot about the pain in her arm. The man wrenched Aura's arm out of the woman's grasp and glanced at the bloody impressions.  
  
"They don't look bad. Sorry about that. My Drusilla here can be a bit intense." he said in a perfect English accent. His ice blue eyes stared into hers.  
  
"Dru, pet, what did I say about bothering the local children?" he scolded. In response, Drusilla began to cry and clung to him. He sighed.  
  
"I hope she didn't hurt you. She gets this way sometimes."  
  
"Its fine" Aura said softly. "No harm done"  
  
"Good. I'm Spike and this is Drusilla or Dru" he said offering her his hand. She shook it.  
  
"I'm Aura and that's Pisky" she said motioning to Pisky. Pisky was at the end of the alleyway, impatiently waiting for Aura.  
  
"Do you know of any places to stay, Aura?" Spike asked. Aura almost melted when he said her name. He made it sound so beautiful. Although, in a British accent anything sounds good.  
  
"Well, We'se stay at a lodgin house. We'se got a couple of empty beds" Down the alley Pisky couldn't believe her ears. A few minutes ago that crazy lady almost killed her and now Aura was offering them a place to stay. She was gonna stop this. She marched down the alley towards them.  
  
"i'se really don't think our lodgin house is the best place fer you'se. Foist of all, you gots ta be a newsie ta stay there. but there is a nice Inn down by the harbor. Just take a left at the end of this alley and go eat for a block. its a real nice place." Glancing at her pocketwatch she decided it was time to go. "Sorry, but we''se gotta run now. we'se got papes ta sell. great meetin both of you'se though. good luck."  
  
She grabbed Aura and hauled her down the alley and back to the lodgin house. Drusilla whined as she saw them go. She held her hand out towards Pisky.  
  
"Sorry, Luv"Spike apologized, kissing her. "You can play with your new friends later. I'm sure we'll see the, again" "But she was tasty" Drusilla pouted.  
  
"Like warm champagne"  
  
"Tonight" he promised "Tonight, my darling, you can have any child is this blasted city that you desire." Drusilla's dollish features fell away to reveal glowing eyes and sharp fangs. Leaning in, she bit Spikes lip and suckled the blood.  
  
"It'll be a great tea party, won't it" she asked.  
  
"Of course, and maybe one of those newsgirls will become the child we've always wanted" Drusilla's features became normal again and she laughed and twirled around. Then the pair went to find the Inn and maybe a maid for lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rise To The Light part 2 By BonBon  
  
Back at the lodgin house, Pisky and Aura were looking for something for lunch.  
  
"I'se can't believe you were gonna invite them ta stay with us" Pisky complained, opening up 3 bare cabinets.  
  
"Spike is cute and nice and sweet and and caring. " Aura retaliated  
  
"and his goil would've killed us in our sleep!"  
  
They heard a door slam, and Stress and BonBon came into the kitchen.  
  
"Heya guys" they said, sitting down.  
  
"Hey. how it rollin?" Pisky asked  
  
"Great. We'se went ta medda's and the candy store. Want a bonbon?"  
  
BonBon said opening a white box and pulling out chococlate covered candies.  
  
The girls all grinned and dug into the box. Within minutes the box was empty.  
  
"Yum" Aura sighed.  
  
"Almost as yum as Spike?" Pisky teased.  
  
"Hey!" Aura cried "No fair telling"  
  
"Ooo, Who's Spike?" BonBon asked  
  
"Yeah, do tell" Stress added  
  
"He's some creepy old British guy with a loon for a goil and Aura likes him"  
  
"He's not creepy" Aura retorted, playfully smacking Pisky  
  
"Well eithah way, I'se wanna meet him" BonBon said "Where is he?"  
  
Pisky shrugged "i'se sent him to a place on da docks but I dunno if he took my advice"  
  
"Well den, lets go look for Aura's guy. Dey might hook up" Stress said  
  
"Ya think so?" Aura asked hopefully  
  
"Shoah" They all agreed. They left a note for Kloppmann or Jack and went in search of Spike 


	3. Chapter 3

Rise to the Light Part 3  
  
BonBon, Pisky, Stress and Aura went to where Spike had been before.  
  
"I'm hot" BonBon complained,sheilding her eyes from the setting sun. "Where do you think this guy is?"  
  
Pisky sighed.  
  
"I dunno. We could check the place on the docks. But then we need an excuse for seein him. What we'se gonna do? Walk up and tell him we hunted him down cause Aura likes him? He won't like that, I bet"  
  
"She's right" Stress agreed. "Are we'se jist gonna sit in some dark alley and wait for him to show up?"  
  
They all looked at Aura.  
  
"Ok, guys. We'se can go home now. Tanks fer lookin wit me" Aura took a last look around and tHey started to leave.  
  
Reaching the end of the alley tHey found the sun had already set.  
  
"Great, now we'se gotta walk home in da dark." Stress said  
  
"Hehehe" Came a voice from behind some crates.  
  
"Did anyone else hear that or should I be in an asylum?" BonBon asked  
  
"I heard it"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Yep"  
  
A figure popped out from behind the boxes and came into the lamplight.  
  
"Heya goils, member me?"the dark haired girl said.  
  
"Oh my god" Stress said, taking a step towards her.  
  
The girl laughed again and took off.  
  
"Come back, Gypsy, come back" Stress called  
  
"Whoa, Stress, who was that?" Pisky asked  
  
"Gypsy" Stress cried "umm, I guess you don't remember. Gypsy was a newsie."  
  
"Didn't she die?" BonBon asked  
  
"YES" exclaimed Stress "she died and now like a year later I see her. Whats going on?"  
  
"I remember that" BonBon said "I think Pisky came just after that and Aura came a month later so you'se guys wouldn't know her"  
  
"Well seein dead people is freakin me out so lets get home" Pisky said  
  
Turning to go, Pisky felt a cold hand on her arm. Glancing up she found Drusilla. She pulled back attempting to yank her arm free. Drusilla just smiled at her.  
  
Grabbing a peice of broken crate Aura whacked the woman holding Pisky. The woman let go of Pisky and turned on Aura.  
  
"What have I you about being naughty?" Drusilla shook her finger at Aura.  
  
"Listen lady' BonBon interjected, stepping between Aura and Drusilla. "I think you should leave now. You're kinda outnumbered for one thing and it would be an unfair fight. I mean, we all have sense and brains and well you seem a bit, shall we say, Crazy!" BonBon smirked.  
  
Drusilla smiled and raised her hand. For a second BonBon thought Drusilla was gonna smack her. But she saw it was a signal. For backup.  
  
"Guys, run" She called. It was to late. 6 guys appeared around them.  
  
"What are they?" Aura asked, noting the mens bumpy faces and sharp teeth. "They don't look like any people I'se ever saw"  
  
"Really ugly guys, I'se guess" Stress added. She lashed out and punched one guy in the face. he fell back against some wooded crates and exploded into dust.  
  
"Holy shit!" She exclaimed "This is definetly not normal"  
  
BonBon stared amazed at the pile of dust. "Stress, what the frickin hell did you do?"  
  
"I'se dunno. I jist hit him"  
  
Pisky was punching another guy. She pinned him to the ground and continously punched him. He threw her off and into a wall. She hit the wall and fell to the ground dazed.  
  
"Ruys, running would be good now" Aura called. She grabbed a wooden crate and held it in front of her for protection. It snapped. The guy advanced on her. She thrust the box forward at him. A sharp edge went through his shirt into his chest.  
  
oh no, Aura thought, I killed him. I'm gonna go to jail. What am I gonna do?  
  
The man exploded into dust.  
  
"What the...??" Aura said  
  
BonBon and Stress had managed to make 2 more guys turn to dust.  
  
"Ya know" BonBon said "This is kinda fun" She grabbed a broken peice of crate and went to stab a third guy. She felt someone tackle her and she was pinned to the ground.  
  
Glancing up, her eyes met flashing blue ones. "Gypsy?" She asked softly "is it you? w-we thought you were dead"  
  
"you'se were always da smart one , Bon. And I'se go by Gip now." Gip pulled a knife out of her boot and held it above her head. She slashed downwards at BonBons throat. But the the knife never made the connection. Stress grabbed her hair and pulled her off.  
  
"What are you'se doin, Gip? BonBon never did anything to you'se and what are you doing alive anyways? We'se been thinking you were dead for a year. Why didn't you come back? Whats wrong?" Stress asked.  
  
Gip stepped fully into the lamplight and Stress gasped. Her forehead was creased and bumpy. Her flashy blue eyes were glowing and she could see very sharp teeth.  
  
"What's wrong wit you? Why are you doing this?" Stress continued  
  
"We'se building an army. We'se gonna rule the world." A smile crept on Gypsy's face and Stress could see 2 shiny, pointy teeth. "i'se let you join our army but I don't get ta pick the soldiers. I'se not the boss. Besides, we'se need ta leave some people for food." Gypsy advanced, her eyes not leaving Stress' neck.  
  
BonBon slammed her weight into Gypsy knocking her against a wall. She grabbed Stress' hand and pulled her away. "Run" she said, pushing her in the direction of the lodging house. "Aura" She called "Get Pisky and lets go"  
  
Aura went to help Pisky. she found her laying in Drusillas arms. Drusillas face buried in her neck. Aura screamed. Drusilla looked up. Her eyes were glowing and blood was running down her chin. Drusilla glanced over at Gip. "Girl, come here and take my new child home"  
  
Gip walked over and took Pisky out of Drusillas arms and slung her over her shoulder. She started to leave.  
  
"N-no" aura said. "Pisky!" Aura went to chase Gip but Drusilla picked her up by the throat. For a brief second Aura panicked from lack of breath but the hand left her throat and she felt herself flying. Then she felt unbearable pain in her head. She welcomed the blackness 


	4. Chapter 4

Rise to the Light part 4  
  
Spin adjusted her brown hair into a ponytail and stuck it under her hat. She smiled at herself in the mirror and headed downstairs. She found Jack waiting for her.  
  
"Heya, hows it rollin?" Jack said  
  
"Purty good" She answered "Whatchya doin tanihgt?"  
  
"I'se was gonna play some pokah wit Stress and Spot in Brooklyn but Stress never showed up heah."  
  
Glancing at the garbage, Spin noticed a candy box on top. "I'se bet she went somewhere wit BonBon. Deys musta ate the candy and eidder went foah moah or ta torment someone wit dere hypahness."  
  
There was a knock at the door then so Spin went to answer it. Opening the door she caught sight of a fancily dressed middle aged man.  
  
"Evenin, sir, Can I'se help you?" Spin said politely  
  
He stared at her a moment. It was a long and deep gaze that made her want to squirm.  
  
"Are you Tara Conlon?" he finally said, not breaking the stare.  
  
"Errm, yeah, I'se am" Spin said, surprised he knew her real name. She hadn't used it in a long while.  
  
"I'm Randy Hockley. I have some important business with you, Tara. May I come in?" He smiled politely.  
  
Spin noticed his perfect British accent and his fancy suit. He must be rich, she thought. Wonder what he wants with me. She stepped back from the door and opened it wider. "Come in"  
  
He did and immediately stepped in front of her and scolded her. "You should never invite people into your home unless you know them. Now is there is more private place we could speak?"  
  
Spin was kinda shocked with his forwardness and his scolding about letting people in but she decided to go along and see what he wanted.  
  
"The kitchen" she said, leading him there. Jack turned to follow. He was interested in this strange guy. At the door, Randy turned and spoke to Jack.  
  
"Excuse me; this is a private conversation between Miss Conlon and I. Please find something else to occupy your time someplace elsewhere" With that, Randy walked into the kitchen and shut the doors behind him.  
  
"I'se can't believe this" Jack said. "Kicked outta me own lodging house kitchen. Hoity-toity scabbah" He sat on the stairs waiting for Stress again.  
  
In the kitchen, Spin and Randy sat down at the table.  
  
"What's this about?" Spin asked. He layed a bag on the table and took out several big books. Glancing at the titles she saw they were about mystical things like Witchcraft and Vampires.  
  
Randy Hockley took a deep breath and began. "I understand this may come as quite a shock to you. It is that way every time. I know you've been taught to understand differently but Vampires are real."  
  
Her mouth dropped and she kinda laughed but said nothing so he continued.  
  
"It's not funny. It's real. Vampires, or the Undead, have been walking the earth since man was. And there has always been a vampire slayer to kill them and keep order in the world. She is known as the Chosen One. This girl that fate chooses has the strength and skill to fight the Vampires and Demons that want to reclaim the earth. And now, that girl is you."  
  
Spins mind was racing. Slayers, vampires, demons, what the heck was he talking about. Was it a joke?  
  
"I'se tink you'se got da wrong goil. I don't have strength and skill and all dat stuff." Was all she said.  
  
"Rubbish. The Council, my employers, are never wrong about the new Slayer. Its you. And it makes sense. Haven't there been a lot of dead bodies disappearing?"  
  
"Well, yes, but dat doesn't mean anything. I'se not a Slayer. I have no strength or skill." Spin was getting mad now. He just wouldn't see that he had the wrong girl.  
  
"That's where I come in. I'm your watcher. I'm supposed to train you. And there won't be much training needed. I understand you are skilled with weapons and can fight very well."  
  
"So can a lot of people in dis city. Doesn't make dem some vampire killer. Mr. Hockley, I'se is not a vampire slayer. Cause vampires and magic are just fairy tales" Spin spoke very slowly to try and make him understand. Maybe he didn't understand American from living in England.  
  
"I'm not stupid" he said dryly. "And vampires are real"  
  
A door slammed and there was commotion in the hall. Spin went into the hall to see what was up and to get a break from the Watcher guy. She found Aura in Jacks arms with a bloody head and Stress and BonBon trying to explain what happened.  
  
"What happened?" Spin exclaimed, coming out and checking the gash on Aura's head.  
  
"We'se were attacked in an alley. We fought them off but they took Pisky. And then some crazy lady named Drusilla threw Aura into a wall.And we'se saw Gypsy, the goil whos been dead fer a year. And the guys exploded into dust when you stabbed them and it was the same crazy lady that almost killed Pisky in the alley today but we went back lookin fer Spike cause Aura has a crush on him. Do ya think she'll be alright?" BonBon said, rushing to get everything out.  
  
Dust? Drusilla? Spike? Randy thought it all sounded familiar. Stepping into the hall he said to Spin. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
She turned around. "What? Ya think Vampires did this?" "yes I do, there is a couple of notorious vampires named Spike and Drusilla that were last seen in Boston. And vampires do explode into dust when stake them"  
  
"Stake them? Vampires? Spin, who is this guy?' Stress wondered  
  
"Hes supposedly my "watcher" and I'm a vampire slayer" Spin said with a little laugh. "but never mind him, Jack, take Aura up ta da sick room and Stress get some bandages. BonBon, find Boots ta get da boys. We'se gonna rescue Pisky"  
  
"You can't do this! Randy's voice turned shrilly. "You can't send innocent children to get your friend back. If Spike and Drusilla have her, shes either dead or a vampire herself."  
  
'Well I'se da slayer and I'm gonna slay and you're the watcher so you can help or you'se can watch" Spin stalked upstairs to help Stress and Jack.  
  
Randy sighed in exasperation and cleaned his glasses. "At least she;s admitting she;s a Slayer" he said to himself.  
  
BonBon sent Boots to find the boys and headed to the kitchen. She couldn't fight well on an empty stomach. Munching on a banana she flipped through the books on the table. Flipping through an especially large book called Spells, chants and Incantations she read aloud. "To make a man fall in love with you, place a cat skull under his pillow. EW!" She shuddered. Flipping through the book some more she found some Latin text. Recognizing some it from what Specs had taught her she read it. "Aduro"  
  
Her banana burst into flames. She screamed and tossed into a bucket of water. Randy ran in.  
  
"What are you doing with my books?" he shouted.  
  
"I'se was just reading. Dey looked interesting" Bonbon defended herself while checking her hand for burns.  
  
"What did you read?" He asked, trying not yell.  
  
BonBon pointed out the word she read. He chuckled.  
  
"It means to burn. You're lucky you didn't burst into flames" Randy chided.  
  
"My banana did" She answered.  
  
Stress, Jack and Spin came downstairs.  
  
"Why didja scream Bon?" Stress asked  
  
"My banana burst into flames" She answered solemnly.  
  
Randy stepped forward. "Tara, we need to discuss this."  
  
"No we don't and my name is Spin." She said. "cause lets say dat you'se is right. I'se is a slayer. Den I'se gotta save me friend."  
  
"You're untrained and new to this and I'm not even sure you believe me or know how to kill a vampire"  
  
"Then teach me" She glared at him.  
  
"Fine. Stake through the heart, sunlight or holy water and crosses" He turned to go, knowing she would call him back.  
  
"Wait, I get crosses and sun but holy water and stakes?" Spin was so confused.  
  
Smiling he turned back, happy that she did want a little help at least. "Holy water is water blessed by a priest, dousing them in it should hold them off. And a stake can be any sharp wooded thing. But I have some carved ones. It must go right through their heart. A cross will burn then and keep them at bay. Do you have one?"  
  
"yep" She said pulling it outta her shirt.  
  
Going to his bag, Randy pulled out several stakes and vials of holy water. He handed them to Jack, Stress , BonBon and Spin.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Hockley" Spin said  
  
"Call me Randy and its no problem. You're my slayer and I'm supposed to watch after you."  
  
"Shoah. Whatever" Spin said, not bringing up the fact she didn't think she was a slayer.  
  
"However," he said "I would not boast about how you're a slayer. Vampires will mercilessly attack you and we're still unsure what humans would do"  
  
"Alright, we keep it between us five then." Spin looked at the others and they nodded.  
  
"Brooklyn!" they heard from outside.  
  
"Boots brought Spot and the boys too I'se guess" Jack said.  
  
"We tell them how to kill these guys and den we'se go get Pisky." Spin said.  
  
Nods all around. They headed for the door, grabbing coats and vests as they did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rise to the Light part 5 By BonBon  
  
At the door, the group stopped and all turned to Randy with questions.  
  
"Woah, one at a time"  
  
Spin Went first. "We can't take da guys, if dey don't know We'se fighting vampires dey can get killed and I'se don't want dat" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Randy sighed. "Well what do you suggest? You got them all riled up now. The're looking for a fight.'  
  
"I'll handle it" Jack said. "We tell dem, We got a ransom note, and dat her kidnappers have business with the 5 of us and if others come dey will kill her"  
  
"That could work. But Spot won't buy it" Stress put in  
  
"Lets do this now. It's better to take fewer people. Less people to get killed or turned" Randy said  
  
"Turned?" the whole group asked  
  
"If a vampire sucks your blood, and makes you suck their blood then you are vampire"  
  
"okay, Jack get rid of the boys, BonBon take these spellbooks and memorize the 3 circled words but don't say them out loud, Stress, go check on Aura since she knows about this too" Spin gave orders and looked to Randy, who nodded his approval.  
  
"I'm still not shoah I totally believe in this" She said to him.  
  
"You will. After you slay your first and see BonBon working the magic. You should learn magic too, those circled words are incantations to make a vampire burst into flames or move things with your mind"  
  
"oh great, you gave BonBon, a girl who breaks things by thinking about them, a book to teach her how to break things by thinking about them. I'se can see where that's going." Spin said sarcastically  
  
"I'll teach her to control the magic. She has the power, I could feel it vibing at me. I can help the others play upon their strengths since you won't need that much training." Randy glanced outside. "The boys are leaving. Jack did a good job."  
  
Jack entered as Stress and BonBon came back too.  
  
"Aura's fine." Stress reported  
  
"Boys are gone. Lets get movin"  
  
Randy opened the door and allowed the others to go first, before leaving he said a quick prayer that they would get through it alive.  
  
Bookie strolled the cemetery, looking for a snack. It was the 1 year anniversary of her "death" so she thought she might find one of her little newsie friend at her grave. If not, there were plenty of other mourners to eat. Drusilla had brought one of her old friends, Pisky, home. But Bookie wasn't allowed to eat her. Now, 2 hours later, she was starved. Scanning the cemetery, she sighed. Nobody came here at night anymore. She longed to go to Sheepshead and place some bets. But they were only open during the day and the pesky sun kept her away.  
  
She was about to leave when she saw a figure walking through the graves. Squinting to see who it was, she smiled. Plaid pants, white shirt, vest, cigar is his mouth, it was none other than her ex boyfriend Racetrack. She assumed he was coming to put flowers on her grave. They had been going out up until her untimely "death" and she had wanted to go back to him after she was changed but the one who turned her wouldn't allow it, saying that Race would kill her in a second if he knew what she was. Bookie had spied on him though. When her old master was killed and Drusilla found her she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. As long as Drusilla didn't need her for anything.  
  
She hid behind a nearby grave and watched as he approached her grave. He looked so sad and the moonlight showed fresh tear tracks on his face. Race took out the old flowers and arranged a fresh bouquet of red and white roses. Bookie sniffled from her hiding place. Race always remembered her favorite things. She wanted so badly to run to him and kiss him. But he was human and walked in the light and she was undead and walked in the darkness. Her former master had been right; he wouldn't want to love a vampire. It made her insanely angry that she had been turned into this creature and could no longer be herself. Resting her cheek on the cold slab of stone she listened to him talk.  
  
"Well Bookie it's a year now. Guess I'se getting along Well. I still miss you so much. I'se up ta sellin 100 papes a day now. Jacks been teachin me. Sheepshead jist ain't da same without ya. But I dere everyday and I bet on dat favorite horse of yours. Dat horse brought me quite a lot of money. You always knew how to pick em. " Fresh tears flowed down his face.  
  
Tears poured down Bookies face too. At least he still loved her. She sat there listening to him pour his heart out. Then she heard Boots' voice. Interested, she listened. Boots told Race that Pisky was kidnapped and they were going to fight. Oh no Bookie thought, if they go to Spike and Drusilla's they are sure to get killed. She heard Race tell Boots he would be along in a minute. The he started saying goodbye to her. Bookie panicked; if Race Went he might die. She had to distract him. Taking an unneeded deep breath she stood up. "Hey Race" 


	6. Chapter 6

Rise to the Light Chapter 6 By BonBon  
  
Arriving at the warehouse, Randy surveyed the area. He stepped into a side alley and motioned for the kids to follow.  
  
"It doesn't appear as if they have many guards. Theres about 6 plus Drusilla and that Gypsy person Stress mentioned. I suggest we split up, Jack, Stress and BonBon go in the front and Spin and I will come in a side window."  
  
"No, heres da real plan, Spin and BonBon distract them. You and Stress grab Pisky and I'll be around to backup whoevah needs it" Jack said  
  
"now look here young man, I'se done this most of my life and we need to kill those vampires, not take back a friend and then run for our lives" Randy fixed Jack with a hard glare.  
  
"And I'se been sneak attackin my whole life. Rushin in all at once is a big trap"  
  
"Randy and Stress sneak in and get Pisky, Jack and Spin divert them, I'll be backup. That way you both win. Happy?" BonBon put in  
  
They grumbled an agreement and Stress and Randy snuck towards the back. Spin waited a few moments and then gave the door a kick, It cracked and split open. She charged in. A vamp jumped in front of her and lunged for her throat. Spin backhanded it and shoved a stake through its heart, It exploded into dust.  
  
"wow, dats kinda cool" She grinned and slammed her stake into the chect of another vampire.  
  
Stress and Randy entered through the back and looked around for Pisky.  
  
They saw her, sitting at Drusillas feet, sucking on the neck of a child.  
  
"They turned her" Randy said and reached for his stake.  
  
"No, we're rescuing, not staking." Stress seized the stake and tossed it away.  
  
"Its too late, we must stop her, look, shes killed a child. I don't care what she used to be, she evil now."  
  
Stress glanced at Pisky, slurping up the Child's blood. "Ok" he whispered, clutching her stake. She approached the two from behind. Drusilla spun around and grabbed her by the throat. Choking, she dropped the stake. Desperately, she grasped for the holy water in her pocket.  
  
WHAM! Jack had grabbed a chair and smashed it over Drusilla's head. Stress leaned against the wall gasping as Drusilla whimpered and ran off.  
  
Pisky snatched Jacks legs and sunk her fangs into it. Jack kicked at her but didn't shake her completely. Spin ran past and dumped a bottle of holy water on her head. Steam and smoke poured from the wound and she shrieked and danced about the room trying to stop the burning.  
  
Gypsy, seeing that all the minions had been slayed, slung Pisky over her shoulder and took off.  
  
"Get her!" Spin yelled, already running after her. The others followed. After a block, Randy stopped and leaned against a building  
  
"I cannot run anymore"  
  
Stress, Jack and BonBon slowed next to him, they were panting heavily.  
Ahead of them, Spin was lagging behind. In a last attempt, she tossed a stake towards Gypsy's heart. Instead, it slammed into Gypsy's shoulder. She paused to glare back but disappeared into the night.  
  
Spin stormed back to the other.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her? Do I have to do everything?"  
  
"You're a slayer, you can run faster, so yeah you do hafta do everything" BonBon retorted.  
  
"well, you coulda put some kinda spell on her"  
  
" I only know 3 frickin incantations, and I don't even know what they do!" BonBon pouted and sat down on a curb.  
  
"Spin, Pisky is a vampire now. I'se really don't tink dat savin her would help.  
  
She'd prolly just eat us. Look what she did ta my leg" Jack said, pointing to the bloody punctures in his leg.  
  
"Look, lets go back to the LH, regroup and figure out where we go from here ok?" Stress asked.  
  
Everyone agreed and they departed back to the LH.  
  
Race spun around upon hearing his name. Bookie was standing there, anxiously staring at him. He stepped back and rubbed his eyes. She was still there.  
  
"heya Race" She said again  
  
"heya" he squeaked, not sure if he should be happy or scared. Its not often your dead girlfriend pops up on the anniversary of her death.  
  
"uhh, so whats up?" Bookie asked nervously, attempting to make the conversation semi-casual. Or at least distract him for awhile.  
  
"nothing, I was jist, uhh, visiting your grave. Which I thought you were in."  
"I'se know. I'se watched you. It was nice, the things you said. It made me happy to hear that."  
  
"I miss you, what happened? I mean, how can you be in the ground and here in front of me at da same time? I'se confused" Race stepped up to her until they were looking each other right in the eye.  
  
"uhh, I, well, lets go somewhere else. I mean we're in the middle of a cemetery, now exactly a place I'd like to pour my heart out to ya" Bookie lied. She'd take him as far away Spike and Drusilla as she could.  
  
"shoah" Race grabbed her hand and instantly flinched and pulled in back. "you'se real. Not a ghost and, and you're so cold."  
  
"I, I know, I promise I'll explain the coldness and other stuff when we get where we're going" Bookie was desperately nervous. She could tell him the truth and risk losing him or she could lie, say she was in a hospital the past year and has to drink blood and is allergic to sun. Would he believe that? Even she didn't believe that. No, she had to tell him the truth even if it meant she would lose him. There wasn't much chance she would be able to stay with him as a vampire anyway.  
  
Race took her hand again and smiled at her. Bookie headed towards the docks, trying to figure out the best plan.  
  
Aura laid in bed. Her head ached and her whole body was sore. Rolling over she saw Spike sitting in a chair next to her bed. She screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"bloody be quiet will ya, don't wanna wake gramps downstairs" He hissed. He took his hand away.  
  
"Wha-what are you doin here?" Aura asked, unsure of his intentions  
  
"Dru came back and had your friend. I thought she mighta hurt you and I was right. Nasty bruise ya go there"  
  
"You cared enough to come see me?" She asked excitedly  
  
"well I was havin a slow night. Plus I like you. You're a real piece of work"  
  
"uhhh, thanks, I think. Well how did you find me?"  
  
"how many newsies lodging houses can there be?" Spike rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette. "want one?"  
  
I'se don't think headaches and smokes go together" Aura replied, laughing  
  
"no they don't. So what is there to do in tis town? Seems pretty bland to me"  
  
Spike puffed away on his cigarette and propped his feet on her bed  
  
"I'se sell papes and go toTibbys, that's a restaurant, and Meddas she a dancer."  
  
"Da Swedish Meadow Lark? You shouldn't be seein that show. She does burlesque you know" He chided her.  
  
"Dats her, nevah saw her do burlesque though. I'll have to check that out some time. I bet its hilarious."  
  
"Damn straight it is, a woman of her age actin likes shes your age. Shameful." Spike moved around in his chair trying to get a comfortable position.  
  
"sorry, hard chairs, they suck. Wanna sit on the bed? Its bouncy at least" Aura offered  
  
Spike shrugged off his coat and plopped down on the bed. Laying his head next to hers and propping his feet up on the boards at the end of the bed.  
  
Aura was dancing inside. Hes laying with me, hes laying with me, and he took his coat off. Hes naked under those clothes! Ooo, naked spike, naked spike, naked me, eek, forgot I was only wearing a nightgown. She tried to keep a straight face and be serious.  
  
"So how good is the food at Tibbys?" Spike restarted the conversation  
  
"great! I go there everyday"  
  
"with your boyfriend?"  
  
"no, I don't have one" Aura answered.  
  
"Good, I want you to take me there." Spike stated.  
  
"uhh, sure, I mean, I guess I could, Drusilla too?" She hoped not  
  
Spike guffawed. "bloody hell no. She isn't a big fan of food"  
  
Aura looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Besides, it will be nice to have a real woman out to eat. One who doesn't cry and whine all the time. A girl who can take care of herself"  
  
Aura was beyond excited. She was going out with Spike on a date. Yippee!  
  
"So I'll stop by tomorrow around 6 and get you and we'll go to Bitty's" Spike said, standing and pulling his jacket on.  
  
"Its Tibbys and that's sounds great"  
  
"Bye luv"  
  
After he left, Aura squealed and jumped around. He called me Luv and we're going out! Momentarily, she forgot about Drusilla and Pisky. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rise to the Light Part 7 By BonBon Rated PG-13  
  
Bookie and Race snuck down to the docks. Glancing around carefully, she planned their escape.  
  
"Uh, I'se don't mean ta interrupt yer thinking but why are We'se at da docks. We'se got some room at the LH." Race whispered.  
  
"No, that's not far enough. Listen, because I'm with you, There are some people who want me gone."  
  
'I'll protect ya, Jack'll get the boys too. Hell, we'll go ta Brooklyn if we gotta"  
  
"Race, that's not far enough. And these people, they enjoy killing. It will just get more newsies killed. Please just trust me" Bookie pleaded.  
  
"Ok" Race agreed.  
  
"Come on, it's our boat" Bookie grabbed his hand and they ran down to the edge of the pier. A sailboat was left unattended. Untying it, Bookie and Race hopped on. She quickly put up the sail and pushed off from the docks.  
  
"Here we go" She said sitting down.  
  
"Dats it! Ya just push and let us float. Where we'se going? What if deres a storm?" Race looked frantically at the clear night sky.  
  
"it doesn't matter. We'll be together. Isn't that what you always you to say? That every time we were together the world just fell away. It'll be like that again. I Promise. "She grabbed a blanket and threw it down on the seat. She sat down and motioned for Race to sit too. He did and they snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Aura could barely sleep. She was so excited. She was going on a date with Spike. What should I wear? She thought. If I dress up will he hate that? But is it improper to come in my usual clothes? Should I be proper? Should I act like myself? Aura had a ton of questions. She wished Stress and BonBon were back from whatever they were doing. She needed answers to these questions. Downstairs, she heard a door slam. She almost shrieked in excitement. She raced downstairs.  
  
Aura was met with 5 solemn faces. 4 of which she knew. There was an older proper looking man there too.  
  
"Hey guys. Wheres Pisky? What happened? Tell me everything. But hurry up cause I have a wonderful story for you." Aura headed into the kitchen and sat down. Slowly, the rest wandered in.  
  
"Aura, Pisky was kidnapped by vampires. They made her a vampire too. Spins a vampire slayer. This is Randy, her watcher." Stress said as she sank down into a chair, exhausted.  
  
"wha-what?" Aura was shocked. That was not the tale she expected. "Vampires? Ok I could possibly understand that but Slayers and watchers and Wheres Pisky?"  
  
"Shes gone Aura, they took her. Gypsy helped her escape" Jack put in  
  
"I thought you said Gypsy was dead"  
  
"She's a vampire too. Pisky is one now. Shes evil now. Spike and Drusilla made her a vampire. Listen, if she tries to contact you, tell us." Randy said.  
  
"fine" Aura mumbled, her excitement shattered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're workin on a plan" BonBon added. "and I'm doin magic so its shouldn't take that long"  
  
"You obviously have a lot to learn about magic" Randy added dryly. BonBon frowned at him.  
  
"but um, hey whats your exciting news?" Stress asked, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"I, um, its nothing. Just that I sold a lot of papes today" Aura lied.  
  
They congratulated her and decided it would be good to get some sleep. Randy left everyone his address so they could reach him and said he'd be back bright and early to start training them.  
  
Up in girl bunkroom, BonBon sniffed the air.  
  
"Aura, were you smoking here tonight?"  
  
"uh, I, no, nope, not at all" Aura stuttered.  
  
"it smells like smoke in here" BonBon commented.  
  
Oh shit! Aura though. Spike. They're gonna know he was here.  
  
"Oh well, the smell must of stayed on my clothes from when I exploded my banana. G'night." BonBon crawled into her bunk and buried herself under the covers.  
  
"G'night" chorused the rest of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rise to the light Chapter 8 By BonBon  
  
The next morning Aura could barely contain her excitement for having a date with Spike. She danced and sang through her morning selling.  
  
"I'm dating Spike. He's a british cutie" She sang while selling the papers. The rest of the lodging house was quiet and mournful over the loss of Pisky. Jack had told everyone she had been brainwashed and any contact with her should be avoided.  
  
BonBon and Stress could see the look of worry on his face though, and they knew what it was about. Already 2 of the smaller newsies had disappeared, their bodies found in alleys. Those 2 signature bite marks in their neck. There would be no way to hide the vampires once newsies started dying left and right.  
  
Randy guessed it had been Pisky and Drusilla. That they were trying to draw Spin into a fight so they had a shot at killing her.  
  
"Even with her skills and slayer powers, shes still new and a master vampire such as Drusilla could easily kill her" Randy had solemnly stated at a pre-breakfast meeting. Spin looked pissed about the dead children but everyone told her if she lost her head, she might lose her life.  
  
"Well how can we help?" BonBon had questioned. "What can we do?"  
  
"Well, you can work on your magic. And all the rest of us can do is try our hardest" Randy had answered.  
  
Around 5 pm. Aura was happily dancing through the bunks. Everyone went to Brooklyn for a poker game and to discuss the dead children. Aura was saddened by the deaths, but she knew her Spike would never hurt anyone. Guilt tore at her gut for not mentioning this date to anyone. But it was like Spike had her under his spell, She wanted to be with him and if it meant hiding it, she would. She grabbed a pretty blue dress of BonBon's and slid it over her head.  
  
Meanwhile. Race and Bookie were hiding out in some old warehouse.  
  
"Listen, Bookie. I'se get dis whole ting about running from dese people. Dey wanna hoit you and I wouldn't let dem. And dis whole running away tagether thing is kinds romantic. But, why can't we go outside? I'se mean. We'se in da boat and den I wake up at sunrise and you'se is gone and deres a note sayin you'se in here. So I'se figure maybe dem people found ya and you'se hidin, but dey didn't. And you'se won't let me open a window and ya won't leave. Whats da problem?"  
  
"oh Race. Its just. Deres stuff ya don't know" Bookie sighed and sat on some crates in a dark corner. She motioned for race to come sit next to her.  
  
"Can't ya, can't ya explain? Really, I'se wanna help"  
  
"ok, You'se right. You need ta know. And if ya hate me then. I'll walk right out into that sunlight. Because I couldn't bare a life without ya"  
  
Race looked at her, somewhat terrified of what he thought she was going to say.  
  
"You see Race. And please believe me when I tell you this. For it is not a lie and I am not insane. When I died last year, I didn't just die. I was kinda of..reborn. I'm a vampire"  
  
Pisky slinked out of the warehouse as soon as the sun was down.. A lot of the boys had been passing by. ON their way to a poker game no doubt.  
  
"The games I was never invited too" Pisky sneered. "I'll show them all how to a play a real game. We'll play some cat and mouse. See who can catch who. "  
  
Pisky turned at the sound of marbles hitting the ground. There was Boots, only a few feet away. He was bending over and picking up his dropped shooters, glancing around kinda frantically.  
  
"Well" Pisky smirked, morphing into her "game face" of fangs and a bumpy forehead. "Let the games begin"  
  
She leaped through the air.  
  
"Boots" She screeched. As her turned she landed on his back, piggyback style.  
  
After he saw it was her, he tried shaking her off.  
  
"ey, ey. Jack said you was brainwashed. Get off me. Pisky!"  
  
Pisky laughed. "brainwashed huh? Jacky boy never did know how to tell the truth. Ya know what I am, Boots? Ya know? I'm a goddess! I'm gonna live forever! Its called being a vampire. And I think Jacky needs to realize this. And I'm kinda hungry. So you know what they say. Two birds. One stone"  
  
She pressed her forerm against his throat until he passed out from lack of air. The she threw him to the ground.  
  
"Ya know what got then? Dead Birds" She pulled him into her arms and sank her fangs into his throat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rise to the Light  
  
By BonBon  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hello luv" Spike greeted Aura in front of Tibbys.  
  
"Hi Spike" Aura tried to appear calm. Every time he called her love or smiled at her, she was about ready to faint.  
  
They went in and sat in a booth in the back, Aura glanced around quickly to see if anyone she knew was there.  
  
God no. she inwardly groaned as she spotted Sarah and her mother sitting at the counter. Sarah had a big mouth. She'd tell Davey, who'd tell Jack who would investigate and probably kick her ass for this.  
  
"So, tell me pet, now we're such good friends and all, Why are you a newsie?" Spike leaned towards her like it was a secret or something.  
  
"Huh? I'se a newsie cause its fun. And its just what I do" Aura was a little thrown by that.  
  
"uh huh. Well I just figured a cute bird like you might pursue other careers. I mean, bein a newsie stinks right? Lousy pay, dirty streets, never knowing where ya gonna get you're next meal" Spike picked up her fork and fed her a bite of her chicken meal.  
  
Aura chewed thoughtfully. When she'd swallowed she said "Well, doesn't every career have its down side? Alls I know is I'se got good friends, an interesting job, and we'se ain't nevah been widout a place ta sleep. Jack takes care of us."  
  
"I'll take care of you" Spike smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'se, uh, well, dats, um, gee Spike, dats-" Aura stuttered. Did he just say that She thought. Aww, He'll take care of me. How sweet. Unless he meant that in an I'll take care of ya little brat, care ya right into your grave kinda way.  
  
"But you're a vampire!" She spat out, a little too loudly. Sarah and her mother were looking her way now. She tried to hide behind the menu. Spike was smirking at her.  
  
"Oh, so ya know about that" He commented and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Yeah." Aura became defensive. "You're girlfriend made my friend Pisky a vampire. Ya gonna do the same to me?"  
  
"Bloody hell no. That brat Pisky has already taken up all of Dru's attention. I hate minions. "  
  
"If you're not gonna kill me, why did you ask me out?" Aura was almost afraid to know.  
  
"Because I like you. Whole damn towns gone vampire nuts. Everyone wants to be a slayer. Except you. Correct me if I'm wrong, last night when I visited you, you knew I was a vampire?"  
"Yes" Aura admitted  
  
"See? You didn't do a thing. No staking, screaming, fainting, begging, crying, running, none of it. You knew I was a monster, and you treated me like a man"  
  
"Oh" Aura felt bad. Part of her was saying she was coming down too hard on him, he didn't lie and didn't plan to hurt her. And part of her screamed Hello. Vampire. Liar.  
  
"So ya gonna stake me or not?" Spike stared at her.  
  
"No" Aura said slowly. "I'm not. I guess, maybe, all vampire aren't bad"  
  
"Damn right. My sire even has a soul. Lets just get on with out little date"  
  
"ok"  
  
"So, what do you do for fun?" Spike questioned.  
  
In Brooklyn, things were not going well.  
  
"All I'se sayin Jackyboy is dat when we'se got lil kids toinen up dead and Pisky bein brainwashed or whatevah, we'se got problems. Ya want me to jist sit back and let me whole damn town fall around me. I'se ain't stupid. I seen dap apes. People dissapeahing left and right. Lets take some action!"  
  
"Yeah" The Brooklyn newsies and most of the Manhattan newsies rallyied around him.  
  
Jack looked to Davey for support but even Davey seemed to be wanting to do something. Glancing behind him, he noticed how sunndenly BonBon, Stress and Spin were avoiding his gaze.  
  
Damn, he thought. They don't know what to do, I don't know what to do. Whole damn cities goin crazy.  
  
"Well whatcha wanna do Spot? Go chargin in? We don't even know whose doin this" Jack lied.  
  
"I'se been hearin tings. Tings I thought was crazy but it makes sense now. Vampires, Jack. Like in da nickel novels. It makes sense. All da bodies eidder are drained of blood from two little neck holes or dere ain't no body. But I'se see dem at nigt sometimes. Da dead people. Peoples whose names I call out in dap apes. Dese dead but dese walkin around at night. Explain that"  
  
Jack was surprised at Spots conclusions. But looking around, he saw many of the newsies nodding in agreement.  
  
"Jist hang on a sec. Stress, BonBon, Spin and I need a second"  
  
"What you guys tink? We tell em da truth?" Jack leaned in and whispered.  
  
"Randy told us not to." BonBon said  
  
"Seems like dey already know. Wouldn't it be better to tell them? Let em prepare?" Stress asked.  
  
"Yes. No matter what Randy said. They desoive to know. Spot, come ere. " Spin called him over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'se right Spot. Its vampires." Jack said. Then raising his voice to the rest of the newsies he said,  
  
"Listen up. Spots right. It looks like we got vampires. Now we keep dis wid da Newsies. No telling anyone else. Dey'll tink you're nuts. And Pisky, she ain't be brainwashed. She been, been made a vampire" They all seemed to have their reactions to this.  
  
"Furdermore, if ya's encounter a vampire. Don't try ta fight it. Deys supah strong and can kill ya like dat. Dats Spin's job"  
  
"What?" Spot asked. "no sistah of mine is gonna be endangering herself to fight vampires"  
  
"Stuff it Spot. I didn't choose this. It chose me. I'm a Slayer. One girl in the world chosen to fight evil. Kinda nifty huh? Well I tink dat you guys should at least know how ta protect yerself. Crosses, holy water, sunlight, all do da job. Wood through the heart will kill em too"  
  
"wait, wait. How'se we gonna kill em wid sun if they only come out at night?" Specs asked.  
  
"alright, dat won't work as much. But stay outta dark alleys during the day. Dats how dose two kids was killed."  
  
Nervous chatter filled the room and Jack wondered if this was the right thing to do. He glanced to Stress and BonBon for support.  
  
"Strength in numbers, Jack. We have a better chance if they know. And they have a better chance of surviving" Stress told him.  
  
Just then, Sage, a Brooklyn newsie, burst in.  
  
"Hey, Spot. A couple of da guys jist found Boots bown by the docks. He's hoit purty bad. 2 lil holes in his neck. Jist like the Manhattan kids."  
  
"shit" Jack cursed. He looked at Spin. "Whadya think?"  
  
"Pisky" Spin said. "Had to be. She's callin us out."  
  
"wait. Dere's more. Snipes told dat last night he saw Race go off wid some girl who looked exactly like Bookie. Dey took a boat and went off down the Hudson."  
  
"Bookie got Race?" BonBon cried in disbelief. "wait, isn't Bookie dead?"  
  
"Give ya one guess what she is now. Starts with a V." Spin took all the new info in and breathed out. "ok. Uh, Stress, Dutchy and Specs go find out what ya can from Boots. Jack, Spot, BonBon and I will go after Race"  
  
"me? Why me? Not me! I tink you'se want, uh Litl Bit ovah hear. Yeah, shes a much bettah Race finder den me." BonBon grabbed Litl Bit and hid behind her.  
  
"Den bring her wit. But you'se comin. We'se need da magics and you;es fight pretty good."  
  
"Lets go Litl Bit, You'se my bodyguard"  
  
Before she had a chance to protest. BonBon grabbed her arm and hauled her out with them. 


End file.
